Naruto The Swat Kat's Son?
by KirbyCZ
Summary: Inspired by Dean The Cuddly Fox, I try my hand at a weird story concept. Chance Furlong is Minato Namikaze.
1. Prologue

**Naruto The Swat Kat's Son?**

_ Yes I truly meant that title to sound like a question because I question if this will even work. First off, Minato Namikaze is Chance Furlong. Due to a spell cast by the Pastmaster, Chance was flung into the world of ninja, temporarily reborn as the orphaned child Minato Namikaze. You'll see where the story picks up soon. I'd like to give props to Dean The Cuddly Fox for creating the idea and you should see his story to get a better glimpse of the idea he was working on._

**Prologue**

He looked down at his newborn son as he tried to find the resolve to do what he needed to do. Twenty-seven year old Minato Namikaze was going to do the impossible: take out a demon lord. Well take out wasn't the operative word. He was going to seal it with in his own son...his own kitten. The mother of his son, a woman of unparalleled beauty and inner strength died and when he seals the demon within his own son...

'Its for the good of Konoha,' he thought with resolve. 'As the Yondaime Hokage and a SWAT Kat, I have to do this. My honor and pride demands no less.'

Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, Minato Namikaze was really Chance Furlong, also known as T-Bone, the pilot of the SWAT Kats. He was sent into this world as a human child by the Pastmaster. He was shocked to say the least when he woke up twenty years younger, fur-less and tail-less. Now all that seemed to be but the distant past now as he could hear the rumbling of the land as the feared Kyuubi no Yoko came closer to Konoha. Minato sighed as his Master and friend Jiraiya came to his side.

"Minato, you don't have to do this, please reconsider!" Jiraiya begged, trying to get his student to see reason.

"No can do, Jiraiya-sensei. I have to do this. As Hokage, I can't do less," Minato said with resolve. "But you can do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Take care of little Naruto. While I want him to be seen as a hero, I know that the people will see otherwise. I know I should have faith in my people, however I know how the civilians think..."

"I will...now please...summon Gamabunta for me..."

"I wish you luck, Minato."

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sensei."

A few handsigns later, the Toad Boss Gamabunta appeared. After explaining the situation to the Toad Boss, Minato quickly got on top of his head. The battle soon ended with a flash of light. With the help of the Death God, Minato sealed the fearsome beast within his own son and his soul was soon carted away by said Death God. But then it stopped trying to devour his soul.

_**You are...Chance Furlong...You do not belong in this world! Tell me how did you get here? **_It demanded to know in a cold and dark voice.

"I was sent here by that little creep, the Pastmaster."

_**Yes...I remember him now...he has escaped my grasp by becoming semi-immortal, if you could call being undead immortality. I have a deal for you Chance Furlong.**_

"I'm listening." Chance wondered what the deal was.

_**I will send you back to your old body right after the spell hit you, with your ninja abilities still in tact. However, I ask only that you use the same Jutsu you used on the Kyuubi no Yoko on the one called Pastmaster. His wretched soul will be more than enough payment for my services.**_

Chance gave a smirk that he haven't gave since his time under Turmoil, "With pleasure..."

_**Then we have an accord, Chance Furlong. I expect great things from you and your son. Expect a visit from me soon, for I have more work for you to do.**_

With that said, Chance's vision blurred and then he blacked out.

(Scene Transition)

"Now, you meddling SWAT Kat, I shall end your wretched life!" As the Pastmaster held up an amulet and fire a black colored beam from it. It stuck the struggling body of T-Bone. As it did, there was an explosion.

"T-Bone!" Razor exclaimed, fearing for his partner's life.

"Now that hes out of the way, its now your turn, SWAT Kat." The Pastmaster announced with a dark grin etched on his face.

"If you thought you gotten rid of me, think again." Both the Pastmaster and Razor looked over to where T-Bone was. They could see him as the smoke cleared, but when it finally did, they were shocked to see him standing there, looking no worst for the wear. He also had new pouches that weren't there before strapped to his legs.

"How! I know I felt the spell hit!" The Pastmaster exclaimed angrily.

"Well, thats my secret, too bad you won't live long enough to hear it," T-Bone said with a smirk. Quicker than anyone could follow, T-Bone form blurred and appeared behind Pastmaster, delivering a bone shattering kick to the diminutive wizard halfway through a wall. This action also caused the Pastmaster to drop his amulet, unto which T-Bone smashed it underneath his boots.

"T-Bone, your okay!" Razor quickly ran up to his partner. "What happened? I didn't fire it, but I could tell that the Pastmaster hit you dead on!"

"Razor," T-Bone said looking directly into his friend's eyes. "What I'm about to do is morally unethical, dark, and totally not the SWAT Kat way. Please forgive me."

"Wait a minute T-Bone, what are you doing?"

T-Bone crossed his fingers and Razor was shocked as another T-Bone appeared in a poof of smoke,,"Fulfilling a promise," T-Bone turned to his clone. "You know what to do."

The clone blurred and soon had the struggling Pastmaster in its arms. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, Pastmaster, but I got my orders. It seems like you angered the wrong beings and now they want to gone," As T-Bone said this the Pastmaster stopped struggling.

"T-Bone, what are you talking about?" Razor asked, having a bad feeling well up in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, lets say between the time he blasted me with his magic and the time before I kicked him, I made a new friend," with that said, T-Bone begain doing handseals. Ending on the last one he announced, "Shiki Fuujin: Corpse Spirit Sealing Method!" Once he had said that, a giant blue spirit appeared behind him. Razor fell backwards, but T-Bone said nothing.

"H-h-how! How did you know that spell?" The Pastmaster stammered, feeling fear for the first and last time.

"Its not a spell...its a Jutsu that I created in dire need, making a contract with the Death God himself. And we came to a mutual understanding." The blue spirit reached towards The Pastmaster and without any struggle, ripped his soul out and devoured it. "We don't like bastards who cheat him."

_**Your debt to me has been paid in full Chance Furlong. We shall meet again in less dire times. Farewell...**_ The Spirit soon vanished and the body of the Pastmaster turned to dust, never to rise again. Razor just blinked.

"Come on buddy. I got a story to tell, and its best that I do it over milk." Razor could only nod and follow his partner, questions racking his brain. This was going to be a long night was the thought on both of their minds.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto The Swat Kat's Son?**

_ Wow an Update from me. Thats...scary._

**Chapter 1**

Chance sighed as he looked up into the sky. Its been five days since he returned to his life as Chance Furlong and he can't but help to worry and fear for his son's life. He had wondered how well his son was living. Did the people prove him wrong and see him as a hero? Is his life better than he predicted? He sighed again and went into the garage he had to get use to calling home again. Living so long as Minato Namikaze, he wondered how living in Megakat City will change his outlook on the metropolis.

()

The being known as the Shinigami continued to watch the world of the shinobi. He frowned as he realized that at the rate the son of Chance Furlong is growing, the world will be plunged into eternal darkness. He realized that he might have to take drastic actions to ensure the job gets done right.

()

It was bright and oddly quiet day in Megakat City and Chance decided to take a walk around Megakat Park.

'Pretty nice when its not cratered during an attack...' he thought humorlessly. He smiled as he saw families enjoying the bright and sunny day, but that smile slowly turned sad as he felt the pang of longing. How he longed to play with his little Naruto in the park. How he longed to hold his son in his arms, to hear his laughter...

'I guess in some sick fashion, this is a hell. To know that my son is alive and somewhat well and not be able to see him grow strong...' he sighed as he sat on a bench. 'Sometimes, I wish I could have been selfish...but that wouldn't be my way.'

"Well if it isn't Chance Furlong," Sneered a familiar voice, "I thought you'd be still be working off the debt you owe the Enforcers for wrecking that experimental Jet."

Chance looked up to see the last person he'd ever see in casual summer ware. "Ah leave me alone, Commander Feral..." He muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

Feral frowned as he expected more of reaction from the former Enforcer. Against better judgment, he sat next to Chance, "Tell me Furlong, what happen to that fire I saw in your eyes so long ago," he asked quietly, causing Chance to look at the man with a raised eye brow, "You and I both know you would've got in my face for that."

Chance sighed, "Ever do something for what you believe is the good of the many and yet, you and another suffer for it?"

"Are you talking about what happened with Dark Kat?"

"No...its...a personal problem I guess."

Ulysses stroked his chin, "Well I have to make that decision all the time when I'm commanding my forces. I always have to ask myself 'Is this decision the right one?' or 'Am I doing whats good for the city?'. Believe it or not, I regretted the day I discharged you and Clawson."

"Eh?"

"You two were the best, I cannot deny it. The Pilots I get today don't work as half as good as you and Clawson did." Feral admitted.

"But what about your niece?"

"Her heart is in the right place, but she always want to work alone on cases, always thinking I'm holding her back. As her Commander and Uncle, I have to worry twice as much whenever she goes out. I don't know what I'll tell my Brother if she died." Chance nodded his head. He faced that problem many of times when he was the Yondaime. He often lock himself in the office and cry because one of his closest friend died in a mission he assigned them.

"What do you think of those SWAT Kats?"

"You want the official answer or the real one?" Feral asked.

"I think the city already knows your official answer Commander, you tend to let it be known all the time." Chance replied with a rueful grin.

"That I do," Feral admitted. "Honestly, they don't bother me. They are just a bunch of vigilantes that risk their lives for this city, which is better than some of the officers in the Enforcers. And while they occasionally ruffle my fur with their little jabs, I know they are just doing whats right. For press issues, I have to play the bad guy."

"Press Issues?"

"Tell me Chance, what do you know about the hierarchy of Megakat City's government?" Feral questioned.

"Well...I know there is Mayor Manx and then there is Deputy Mayor Briggs...but now that I think about it, thats all I know."

"Well you see, while its true that Manx is the Mayor of Megakat City and he has control of it, there are three people who actually run this city. First there is Deputy Mayor Briggs, who actually sign off on all the real legal issues concerning Megakat City. Next is the Board of Economical Revenue who funds a lot of Mayor Manx's ventures. The Board is made up of several important people from around the city. And then there is me, the big bad Commander of the Enforcers that have to enforce the laws of Megakat City. There are laws about vigilantism, and if I don't Enforce them, then it'll make the entire government look bad. Now if someone was to go and change that law..."

"Its an interesting thought Commander. A lot of the citizens of Megakat City look up to the Swat Kats," Chance said while standing up. "But what can I do? I just work in a junk yard. Anyways, it was nice talking to you, Commander."

"Likewise...say, if you're not to busy, why don't you and Jake come over for dinner?"

"Huh?" Chance blinked at the older Kat in confusion.

"Every month or so Mayor Manx holds an annual dinner, not one for business, but for his closest friends. He likes the feeling of family that the dinner provides and seeing two more smiling faces will be good for the old man."

"Thanks for the offer Commander. I'll take you up on it. Jake might be a little stubborn though."

"Just let me know."

"Alright."

()

The next few days seem to crawl on by as Chance slowly slipped into what seemed to be a depression. The more he thought about how Naruto was doing, the more depressed he got, to the point where it was starting to affect his performance as a Swat Kat. Not in the sense where he was failing, but he seemed to be lashing out more violently towards villains, which was pointed out by Commander Feral himself when T-Bone broke most of Dr. Viper's bones. Jake was worried about Chance. He could see his friend slowly losing himself to the pain of not having his son around, nor his wife. That is when Jake made a decision that would change his and Chance's life forever.

()

"A date?" Chance asked confused. "With who?"

"Well thats a bit of a work in progress," Jake admitted who was underneath the TurboKat giving the Speed of Heat Engine a bit of a tune up. "We both know that neither of us has been on a date for a while, and even then we barely even know any clubs or nightspots to go to."

"Jake, what did you do?" Chance asked as sinking yet familiar feeling settled in his gut. 'I haven't felt this way since Jiraiya-sensei wanted to test the range of the Hiraishin by having me take nude photos of Tsunade...'

"Well, I called the two girls we know and asked them to come here."

Chance blinked as he ran down the list of females that the two of them know, 'Lets see...its not Turmoil, thank god she is still in prision. Its not Ann Gora...nor Dr. Sinian...Thats leaves...' "Jake..."

"They know and trust the Swat Kats, and you got to admit, not only they are trustworthy, but also very cute."

Chance shook his head, "I really haven't got over losing Kushina yet, Jake, I don't think I could date anyone.

"Aw, at least give it a shot Chance," Jake said sliding from up under the TurboKat. "I know losing Kushina was painful, but don't you think she'd want you to stay sad?"

Chance thought about it and then chuckled, "Nah, she'd beat me over the head, tell me how much of an idiot I am, and tell me to get over it."

"See? Now lets get cleaned up. They'll be here this afternoon."

"What?"

()

"Shinigami-kun, what are you planning?" The being known as the Shinigami froze in mid-air as he felt the presence of Kami-sama herself enter his realm.

"Kami-sama, what do I owe the pleasure-"

"Do not attempt to flatter me with hollow words, Ichigo," She said frowning. The death god, now identified as Ichigo, slouched over. "Now then, tell me...what are you doing?"

"At the rate things are going," Ichigo said, shaking his head. "Naruto is going to die inside of a year, and he is that world's only hope. Not to mention, I feel for the kid."

At this, Kami-sama's eyes soften from the glare she was giving him, "Then why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Its my fault to begin with," Ichigo said frowning. "When I took this position, I should have change the laws set in place. And maybe then Naruto could still had his father."

"Maybe he still can," At this Ichigo stared at Kami-sama confused. "Why don't you just send Naruto to his father. In fact, bring him to his father and explain the situation in person."

"But...why would you allow this?"

"Naruto is important to the survival of the Ninja World. Hes destined to do great things and protect many people. And...you could use the exercise, Ichigo. You're looking a bit pudgy."

Ichigo blushed annoyed, but went about this business, giving the creator of all thanks.

()

"Lieutenant Feral?" Deputy Mayor Callico Briggs blinked as said woman walked into the garage.

"Deputy Mayor Briggs? What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe I was asked to come here by Razor to talk about something important?"

"Yes I would. He contacted me as well."

"I'm glad you two ladies could come on such short notice," both women turned to see Jake step from a room deeper in the garage, wiping his hand. "Just got done working on the TurboKat."

"Y-your Razor?" Callie asked shocked.

"Well yeah. T-bone is in the training room, working off some stress. And please, call me Jake Clawson."

"Jake Clawson...you're THE Jake Clawson, the only kat in Enforcer History to score perfect marks in the Shooting Range?"

"Well I don't like to brag..."

"Give him a moment, he just might," Chance said walking in with a towel round his neck. "I'm guessing by the casual way he introduced himself, I guess its my turn. Chance Furlong, also known as T-Bone."

Jake eyed Chance for a moment..."Are you a Shadow Clone?"

"Shadow Clone?" both women asked confused.

"Yeah you got me," the Shadow Clone of Chance laughed.

"Wait whats a Shadow Clone?" Callie asked.

"Its a solid yet very fragile clone of the person who used the technique. I really don't know how he learned this technique, but it was a result of the Pastmaster trying to kill him."

"Ah I really didn't explain what happened did I," Chance said scratching the back of his head. "Well if you guys wait a few minutes, the boss will be out of the shower."

"Its what the Shadow Clones call the original," Jake quickly explained. "Lets just head inside where there is no prying eyes or ears."

Both women followed the Pilot and the Clone looking utterly baffled. This was going to be a long day.

**End of Chapter 1**

_Been working on a lot of projects, make sure to check my profile for updates on my projects and expect me to slowly update my other stories in the following days._


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto The Swat Kat's Son?**

_I'm kind of glad NOBODY asked why the Deathgod was named Ichigo...then again people might be used to seeing Kurosaki playing a role in any anime containing Shinigami. So I should count my blessings. Dean dropped me a message earlier this week, he said hes going to do something special for the fans! Can't wait to see what he has in store! I updated my profile; The Megaman Starforce Abridge Episode 2 has been added and the third episode has a place holder. I'll probably just add all the series I have a hand in or voice in or a part of the team._

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo silently stalked through Konoha, his cloak fluttering as he scanned the city for his target. Its been nearly five years since he been on this realm and he regretted not taking Naruto with his father. He could never forgive himself if the kid was on his way to his realm.

"You there! I want to talk to you." Ichigo turned to see a pair of ninja land in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Sir, you didn't sign in at the gate and theres no identification for you. We have to take you in." The first ninja, a young man with a scar across his face.

"Very well, I only request that I speak to your Hokage on a matter very urgent." Ichigo consented with a nod.

"That would be acceptable," the scarred face man said smiling. "We will have to restrain you sir." He gently took Ichigo's arms and bound them with rope.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't," Ichigo remarked. He looked at the other Ninja, a man with silver hair. "Not the talking type?"

"I rather not be on patrol duty," The man replied back. "I got far more important things to do than this."

"Well protecting one's home should be an honor Mizuki," Ichigo said with a frown. Mizuki looked startled, as did the scarred guy.

"How did you know his name?" the Scarred guy asked.

"You could say its a bloodline of mine. I can see his name, how old he is..."

"And?" The man urged.

"How long he has to live." Both men paled. "Its something I can't just turn off, so I just ignore it. So, how bout that trip to the Hokage, Iruka-san?"

()

Jake, Callie, and Felina entered what Jake thought was the Kitchen. What they saw was an old japanese style office lit by the sunlight coming in the large windows in the back. There were three chairs and a desk with a being sitting at it. This being was definitely not a Kat, but something they had never seen. A mop of blond hair adorned this beings head with electric blue eyes gleaming with amusement. This being was furless, but it was wearing ninja clothing and a cloak with flames at the hem.

"Who...or what are you?" Callie asked finally breaking the silence.

"Thats an interesting question. To you, my name is Chance Furlong, T-Bone of the Swat Kats. To an entire continent in another world, I'm known as Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash."

"You...were human?" Felina muttered, causing Jake and Callie to stare at her.

"Felina, how do you know about humans?" Jake questioned.

"I...don't know...It just came to me..." She then eyed Chance's human form. "You know, theres something about that form...that pisses me off..." 'not to mention turn me on...' She added mentally.

"Really?" Chance said scratching the back of his head looking nervous.

'Gah...hes so...adorable!' She mentally lamented while looking stone faced.

"Well enough about that, Chance, how'd you do all this?" Jake asked.

"Oh this? This is Genjutsu. Kai!" The room wavered and it returned to being a Kitchen, and Chance was back to normal. "Genjutsu is a illusion created from Chakra, in which every living thing has. I've notice that Jutsu's are easier in this body than the one I was given when the Pastmaster blasted me."

()

Ichigo found himself sitting in front of the Sandaime Hokage, said man was smoking a cherry flavored tobacco out of his pipe.

"So Ichigo-san, I'm told you entered my village without any identification and have an interesting bloodline. I'm also told that you have something urgent to discuss with me."

"Yes...is this room secure?" The Hokage nodded and Ichigo continued. "Its about Uzumaki Naruto and his Father Namikaze Minato." the pipe fell from his mouth.

"H-h-how did you know about that?"

"I knew because Minato summoned me to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto." Hiruzen looked confused.

"Sir, thats impossible, how can you be the Death God? You look nor feel nothing like the God of Death."

"This is the human form that I use to meet with various mortals on multiple planes. I could do a lot of things to prove that I am who I say I am, but I rather not exert my power."

"Indeed...so what about Minato-kun and Naruto-kun?"

"I want to bring Naruto to his father for training. Naruto is destined for great things and as it is now, he'll die inside of a year. "

"Impossible! Minato is dead!"

"No he's not."

"What?"

"Minato is alive and kicking. Just not in this world. You see, a very evil immortal named The Pastmaster used a spell that force reincarnated the man who became Minato and flung him from his world. When he summoned me, I returned him to his world for the Soul of the immortal who did that to him."

"I see...and Naruto will live with his father?"

"Yes. Minato is a hero in the other world too. You can't keep that man down when his territory is in danger." Both Ichigo and Hiruzen chuckled.

"Very well. I shall trust you on this matter."

"Shall we retrieve Naruto and tell him the good news?"

Suddenly a ninja busted into the room.

"Hokage-sama, a mob is after Naruto! They're out for blood!"

Hiruzen started to rise when Ichigo raised his hand, "You wanted a demonstration of my power? Then let me demonstrate them." The room suddenly got cold and the feeling of dread increased dramatically. Ichigo drew a sword out of nowhere and turned to the Shivering Chuunin. "Tell me, where is the mob?"

"O-on the lower east side!" the man said shivering. Ichigo nodded before vanishing with speed unseen before. Hiruzen got up as well, hoping to at least get to one of the mob members to see where the corruption lie.

()

"Wow this is good..." Jake murmured, his face deep into what looked like a bowl of a ramen. Callie nodded in agreement. Felina was just eating away at the goodness that was ramen. "I didn't know you could cook this well Chance. All we used to eat was pizza."

"I learned how to cook when I realized there was no pizza in the other world," Chance replied jokingly. "Besides, I was taught how to make ramen by the best Ramen Maker in my village."

'Why does this taste so familiar...like...I had this before...' Felina wondered while finishing her bowl. 'This is crazy. I'm remembering a lot of things I didn't even remember experiencing. Like Chance's Human face and Ramen. And why does the thought of Ramen...fill me with joy and sorrow at the same time? No...thats not right...its not the thought of Ramen but something inside of it...' Chance noticed the internal conflict that played from within Felina's eyes, but didn't comment on it. He felt as if something was wrong. As if something was wrong somewhere and he could feel it. Suddenly, the alarm went off. It was time for the Swat Kats get into action. Felina and Callie (grudgingly) agreed to stay at the base because they both were off work and in civilian clothes anyways.

()

Ichigo got to the scene with the intent to kill, Hiruzen appearing not only second's later.

"Ichigo-sama, please leave a few alive for questioning. I want to see how far this corruption goes." Hiruzen said gently.

"Very well," Was all Ichigo said as he strolled nonchalantly towards his first victim. The man didn't even utter three words before Ichigo grabbed the back of his skull. The man's body slowly withered away until he was nothing but bones and clothes. The other mob members stopped in awe and fear as their comrad's body slowly died. Then in one swift motion, Ichigo detached the skull from the body. "Alas, poor Yorick. I knew him, Horatio." As he said this, the skull slowly turned to dust as Ichigo stared down the mob with his "Death's Intent", the Shinigami's version of the Killer Intent. They all saw visions of themselves being devoured by the Shinigami itself. They all slowly passed out, Civilian and Ninja alike. "There, Sarutobi, its done."

"For a second there, I thought you were going to massacre the entire crowd..." The third said with small relief. "Though, I wonder why you killed that single man."

"Oh...that man was the man I met earlier under an illusion...Mizuki was it? He planned on going on after this little beating to rape a village heir."

"My word..." Hiruzen motioned for his loyal ninja to come and pick up the traitors. He himself went to pick up Naruto, who at this point, passed out in pain and fear.

Ichigo surveyed the boy. "Poor kid, he just barely survived. Lets get him some help. I don't want to present Minato his son in such a condition."

"Agreed."

"Speaking of which...I wonder how he's fairing."

()

'Oi, isn't this a fine kettle of fish I've stumbled into...I think Jiraiya-sensei would be both amused and disappointed at the same time,' Lamented Chance from his most precarious position. He was stripped of his cloths sans his mask and boxers, hanging from a rope in the middle of a holding cell. What started out as an attempt to stop Turmoil from seeking revenge on him through MegaKat City soon turned out worst. Apparently, she struck a deal with not only Dark Kat, but another demented, magic abusing imp name Fold Master, the unfortunately more powerful twin of Past Master. It got really ugly when he was suddenly fighting soldiers from different eras convinced that the three were deities. Chance had quickly routed them, and was about to go after Dark Kat, when Turmoil had used a taser that paralyzed him mid spinning back kick. He gave Razor a look and told him to run as the Creeplings swarmed his body. Luckily Razor got the hint – split up and regroup, possibly with some help.

"So, my dear T-Bone...you are looking quite well." Chance silenced his musings as Turmoil walked into his cell holding a whip.

"I try. Though sometimes, keeping up with my steady diet and training can be hard. Especially when I have cravings for certain foods..." He replied absentmindedly. "You're looking pretty well yourself."

"Why thank you, though flatter will not stop me from torturing you for betraying me."

"I didn't think it would. I was just making conversation."

"You seem...more resolute...more...manly then I last saw you. When I saw you fighting those Roman Soldiers, you took them out without even batting an eyelash."

"Its a long story, Turmoil. Not one you'd want to hear right now."

"Hmm, you do have a point. I'm suppose to be torturing you, not the other way around!"

Chance chuckled, "Well...lets get to it I suppose. I need to think of a way of getting out of this situation."

"Do you really think you can escape and stop all this?" Turmoil asked, out of curiosity.

"Well...dunno until I try."

"Whatever happened to you, my dear T-Bone, has made you into a strong man. Its going to be a shame to break you..."

()

"You want us to do what?" Felina asked incredulously.

"Oh come on, Felina, I saw the look Turmoil was giving Chance. She going to get her revenge one way or another. Not to mention their unholy alliance is going to level MegaKat City!" Jake said has he worked on the TurboKat, repairing it.

"Okay I can understand Felina helping, but why me?" Callie asked.

"Uh well...this improvement to the TurboKat will not only revolutionize how it works, but it also gives us a fighting chance on saving...Well Chance!"

"I've never flown before, let alone fire weapons from a Jet Jake." Callie said with hands on her hips.

Jake turned to her, and looked deep into her eyes. "I have faith in you. You've given us so much faith over the months we've been flying, I think its time to give some of it back."

"Oh...Jake..."

"Ahem! If you two are done, we got to go save my potential boyfriend." Felina interrupted. She wondered how he was fairing anyways.

()

"You've become so much stronger since I last saw you, T-Bone. The last man I tortured like this would have broken by now." T-Bone was now bleeding from various whip marks across his body. He panted as he tried to ignore the pain. "I shall give you rest. I'm not all sadistic, and I need to threaten the city with my demands."

"Of course...take...take your time." Chance gritted out in pain.

"If you are a good boy and hang around, I might send my doctors to heal your wounds." As she said this she left chuckling at her own joke.

'If I hang around – ugh that was the worst pun I've ever heard.' Chance thought annoyed. 'I really need to get a better Rogue Gallery. Though she isn't so bad. She kind of reminds me of Ume...I wonder...how is my sister doing. Its been a while since I thought of her. Okay I think the pain is getting to me. I need to get out of here. I'm glad Tsunade taught me some self-healing jutsu.' He sighed in relief as his wounds closed up and the pain was gone. 'Whew, that took a lot out of me. Now to break these bonds...' Channeling Chakra into his arms, he quickly broke out of his bonds. He landed on the floor as silently as he could. 'Okay...now to get out of this cell...this barrier is Dark Kat's specialty. I should be able to short circuit it with a jolt of electricity...maybe...yeah that should work.' He did three hand seals and focused his chakra to his downward pointing hand. ' I got to thank Kakashi for teaching me this one day...'

()

The guards ran down the hall after they heard the sound of bird's chirping and the explosion afterwards. They ran to the cell holding T-Bone, only to find it empty.

"Crap! He escaped!"

"He'll probably try to head to the Armory to gather his things. Lets cut him off."

Two of the Three guards turned to leave. The Third was about to when she was quickly ambushed and hidden behind a genjutsu. Chance then henged into her and followed the other two.

'I love being a ninja.' Chance said with a mental grin. He told Turmoil that he'd escape. Now to follow these two guards to gain his equipment back. He could only wonder how Razor is fairing.

**End of Chapter 2**

_Next time: The TurboKat's new upgrade give's Turmoil's forces a run for her money. T-Bone Squares off against FoldMaster and Dark Kat's creation, a ghost from his past. And Felina remembers a past unfamiliar to her. Meanwhile Naruto gets the medical treatment he deserves while Ichigo watches over him. _


End file.
